no good a bad good byes
by A-L-L-I-S-O-N-22
Summary: chase is leaving on a trip that he doesn't want to go on so will the one he loves be abel to stop him, chase and cameron story


No good at good byes

Chase is leaving to Australia because his dad left his estate back home but he really doesn't want to go just a simple "please stay" would stop him but he has to do what he's got to do. When he told everyone they acted like they didn't care well only Cameron acted like she did. Was she mad or did she really not give a crap. Heart broken Chase goes to the hospital to say his last good bye but he wishes someone would at least be sad to say good bye. Does Cameron not care or does she hate the fact that he's leaving?

Over at the hospital Cameron waits for a certain someone to show up but she doesn't want people to see that she looks out the window every five seconds, but Forman can tell what she's doing and it is really bothering him when he's trying to enjoy his coffee

Cameron looks out the window again waiting for Chase to arrive so she can show that she cares

"What are you doing" Forman asked

"Nothing" she looks again

"Right there you're looking out for him"

She looks at him with obvious eyes

"No I'm not"

"Cameron five days ago you acted like you never cared and know you can't wait to see him"

She gives up she has to say what she feels

"I admit it I don't want him to go we known each other for nearly two years and now he just leaves"

"That's it because you two are friends" he looks at her with raised eye brows

"Yes" she never really meant it she would miss him so much

He looks away at the news paper and mouths "yeah right"

She looks again and sees a familiar face

"He's here" with a smile on her face

She just want to rush out and say she's sorry for the way she acted to him but then Forman would get suspicious so she opens the door slowly and Chase is just looking at her

"Hey" Chase says sweetly

Cameron is alone with him because Forman went to go tell the rest he's here but he cat find house any where

"How are things" she asked back

"Not the greatest"

"Why would you say that" she asked but she already knows the answer and he gives her the crooked head

Forman, Wilson, and Cuddy come out and chase gives them a smile

"Well I can't stay and chat I have a plane to catch so I'll make this quick"

When he said that Cameron's heart broke but she kept a smile on her face

Chase goes to Cuddy first and gives her a hug

"I'm going to miss the way you embarrassed house in front of us"

Cuddy laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek

"I'll be seeing you" cuddy said with a smiled on her face but she will miss him

Chase gave her a hug for the last time and went to Wilson

Chase and Wilson shook hands they never really had much to say

"Where is house anyway" Chase asked

"I never seen him"

He let go of Wilson's hand and moved on to Forman

He healed out his hand to Forman and when he took his hand Chase looked at Forman's wrist

"I do know that, that is not an African American sign that is a sign of a gang member"

Forman looked at him and laughed

"See I know more than just polo like Houses says"

Forman laughed and looked over at the watching Cameron and then looked at chase

"She's all yours man"

Chase looked at Cameron and walked over to her slowly and he put his hands on her shoulders

"Excuse me I have to go say good bye to some people personally"

He moved her aside and walked over to a bunch of nurses watching him say good bye to the other people first but when he moved Cameron over he knew he made a mistake but at that time he thought she never cared if he stayed or went

As the entire nurses hugged him he couldn't keep his eyes off Cameron, Cameron just stood there with all eyes on her she was so sad because she knew it was her fault, if she showed her true feelings when he told everyone that he was leaving then she wouldn't be in this mess

Forman sighed and looked at Cameron

"Cameron, are you ok" Forman asked politely while Cuddy and Wilson watched her not respond

Cameron couldn't take the eyes on her and ran off

Chase noticed she ran off and pulled him self of a leaching nurse and ran after her

"Cameron, Cameron" he yelled at her dropping his bag and all of his clothes

Cameron ran into the break room with tears going down her face

Chase rushed in and noticed Cameron was cry and calmed down

"What was that" he asked her

"Just go to Australian and leave me alone" she cried

He came face to face with her

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, a couple of days ago you acted like you never even knew me and now your crying"

"You wonder why I'm crying"

"Yes I do"

Cameron sighed she had to tell him the truth

"I do care, we have known each other for so long and when you said you were leaving I couldn't take is but I didn't want you to know so I acted to way I thought you would think I would"

Chase laughed

"Cameron if I left you would be the only one who I would miss, Forman was a laugh but he never made a impact on my life like you did, you were the only one who thought I was more than just a little rich boy that could get away with anything I wanted, sure I would miss being called the cute doctor but not as much as I would miss you I love you and I wanted to know if you felt the same way"

The tears Cameron was crying was now happy tears she loved Chase to but she never realized until he said he was leaving, she never thought she would care so much but when he told them the news her heart sank and she never wanted to let that feeling go

"Then don't go" Cameron said with a tear going down her face

"What"

"Don't go I don't want you to" she said not knowing what he was going to say next

"Alright" he said with a smile on his face he finally heard the words he wanted to hear from the person that he wished would say them

Cameron laughed a bit and Chase walked over to her with slow steps and looked at her in the eyes then slowly they shared a small but loving kiss and he held her head close to him and kissed her on the head and smiled. He was so relived that he finally got to say the way he felt and knowing that the girl he loved felt the same way

Oh and by the way house was never good at good byes so he stayed with the comma patient and played with his yo-yo he knew Chase wouldn't leave, he wouldn't of had the courage to go to Australia alone.

The end


End file.
